Competitive Streak
by defineskyline
Summary: Rachel thought she had Kurt's boyfriend figured out. JONNE/KURT.


**Title:** Competitive Streak  
**Author:** partypoison555  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jonne/Kurt (interdimensional shipping ftw!), Rachel Berry  
**Genre:** fluff, humor  
**Warning:** none, really.  
**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and straight Jonne Aaron belongs to himself.  
**Summary:** Rachel thought she had Kurt's boyfriend figured out.  
Author Notes: This was written at 2:30 AM after obsessively playing Wii for 6 hours. While playing Wii Sports Tennis, I had this idea and thought, in my sleep-depraved state, that I should write it down, since I haven't been able to write anything for my real Jonne/Kurt story.

This is just a little piece I wrote which plays in a future that hasn't been dealt with yet in "You Gave It A Name" and probably won't be for a time, but I thought it fit the best.

And since I can barely keep myself awake right now, my grammar in here is probably crap.

* * *

Rachel was very happy to have Kurt as roommate. A few years ago, her past-self probably would have scoffed at that, but it was true.

He wasn't loud, he kept everything clean and he isn't as bitchy as he used to be, especially to her. Rachel likes to credit Kurt's boyfriend, Jonne, for that influence.  
Despite the chaotic lifestyle he was accustomed to, he was very calm and peaceful and it rubbed off on Kurt. Sometimes it seemed like one phone call of Jonne was enough for a pissed-off Kurt to relax.

It was a marvel, really; that those two fit together so well. Considering how different they are from each other. But then, if Broadway had taught her something, it was that opposites make a whole. Like Elphaba and Glinda, or Maureen and Joanne. They fit so well because they aren't too similar. It's why she and Jesse wouldn't have worked out, even if it hadn't been for his betrayal: They were _too_ similar.

But Jonne had mellowed Kurt out and she was thankful for that. Once he let his ice-prince façade fall, he was a completely different person; a person she liked more than anyone.  
And Jonne was a great guy. She wished every man would be as considerate as he is; she didn't want to count all the endless little gifts she had seen Kurt unwrap, most of them stupid little stuff that made him smile nonetheless. Not that plastered smile she knew all too well from herself, but a real, heartfelt one. It makes Rachel like Jonne even more, even though he's already charming and amazingly nice.

Whenever Jonne visited Kurt, they were mostly curled up in the bed, or sitting on the sofa watching TV and laughing. Or they were out, doing God knows what, but they always came back with a good story they could her.

She loved how in sync they were with their re-countings; you could definitely feel that these two had been together for some time and wouldn't separate soon which made Rachel happy. It was nice to know that there was a constant in all of their lives, hers included, since everything changes so fast, especially in the city that never sleeps.

But when Rachel walked into their apartment and heard commotion, she was expecting the worst. They weren't breaking up, were they? What could have happened? Why are they fighting?

She almost didn't dare walking into the living room where all the noise was coming from, but her curiosity overthrew the anxiety. When she walked in the relatively tiny room she saw Jonne and Kurt standing, with remote controllers in their hands and whipping them back and forth. She looked to the wall in front of them and saw a projection of an animated tennis game. Jonne was cursing loudly and angrily as she had never heard him before.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed "This isn't right! I'm the master at this game, I've been playing it for so long…" He looked to Kurt. "You're lying! You played this before!"  
"I swear to you, Jonne, I haven't." Kurt's tone was more amused than anything "This is probably just beginners luck."  
"Yeah, beginners luck, my ass." Jonne mumbled and he whipped his controller forward again. Rachel looked at the projection and saw his ball going outside the field. Jonne groaned loudly and Kurt chuckled quietly at that.  
"Look, baby, we can stop playing this game, alright?" Kurt said "We've been playing for 2 hours already and… you haven't won yet."  
"NO!" Jonne replied loudly "NO! We're _not_ stopping until I win!" As an afterthought, he added: "And don't you _dare_ trying to lose on purpose, I wanna win, fair and square!" Jonne had a look on his face Rachel had never seen on him; he looked like a petulant child. Jonne turned back to the wall and his expression turned into a concentrated one.  
Rachel watched in stunned silence as Kurt won; Jonne was fuming and cursing like a mad man, instantly demanding a rematch.  
"Alright, we'll do that." Kurt replied "But first, you have to take a 5 minute break. Cool down." When Jonne tried to argue against it, Kurt put on his "don't mess with me" face and so, his boyfriend complied.

She didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Rach." Kurt said once Jonne was out of the room.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt sighed. "Jonne brought his Wii here because he wanted to play with me. Of course, he thought he was gonna win but… he hasn't yet." Kurt smiled amused. "Poor boy."  
"Why don't you just let him win?"  
"Well, I could try that. But" his mouth curled into a mischievous grin "He's kinda sexy when he's all riled up like that. All sweating and determined. I like it."  
"Oh my God!" Rachel replied in mild horror.  
"What? He's always so calm and balanced, it's nice to see him act like this." Kurt sighed again. "I'm happy when this is all done and I can finally take him to bed and—"  
"Yeah, yeah, I can imagine." Rachel cut him off. "Well, if you want that, you gotta let him win. It doesn't seem like he'll give up."  
"Yeah, you're right. I should just let him win."  
Right that moment Jonne walked in.  
"Alright, let's do this."

5 minutes later, Jonne was yelling and jumping up and down in victory. "YES!" he laughed. "I WON!"  
Kurt winked at his roommate and she grinned knowingly. The poor guy probably needed this.  
"So, now that you've won" Kurt sauntered closer to his boyfriend "We could celebrate." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
"Yeah, we can do that" came from Jonne "but first—" He stumbled to his duffel bag and pulled out another game.

"I'm gonna beat you at Mario Kart."


End file.
